One level, one page
by YouHaveNeverHeardOfMe
Summary: Bound to haunt the hallways of Konoha high, Haruno Sakura tries to make entirety pass quicker, but for what reason... That was until she remembers! Holy cow , her old classmates are seniors already! This book must be doing something right! Itasaku AU
1. Level 1

_I never thought detention could last for eternity…_

Hi there! My name is Sakura, or Pinky, or Pink-Head... Really, you can call me whatever you want.

I was once a student here at Konoha High, a prestegious high school built right next to the city hospital.

I was fifteen when the accident happened, the one that changed my life forever. Or more correctly, ended my life.

You see, I'm a ghost. Not the type that flies around in white cloaks, chasing people out of the school, but a ghost none the less. I've been sentenced to reside in these school halls until... Well, until forever.

And we all know that is far too long for me to stay anywhere near sane!

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad if I could find that damn silver lining to this dilemma. But how optimistic could you be if your friends and family are unable to see or hear you while you helplessly watched on? I hated this halfway there crap, this 'between' worlds.

At the time of my death, there seemed to be only two people who understood me, Obito Uchiha and Rin Kurama. The two of them are also ghosts, though they are that way by choice.

A few years ago, the two of them had decided to make a dreadful deal.

Obito and Rin decided to make a suicide pact. They decided that if either of them failed their oral math exam they would choose to leave this world. They were both already doing poorly in math, and unfortunately neither managed to pass _Equations of Second Degree Functions_. The morning of the discovery they walked solemnly to the roof, hand in hand, staring over the edge of the seven story building. Knitting their fingers together, they shared their last kiss, and walked off the edge.

But this was back in the day when Kakashi-sensei was still student (I know, we're talking _centuries_ ago!)

My death was a little more recent than that, and much more accidental.

*Flashback*

_ "Ino-pig." I said, acknowledging the girl walking towards our chemistry class._

_ "Billboard-brow" She responded, not even glancing in my direction as she spoke, "I'm copying your homework from yesterday."_

_ "Again? Will you please do your own work for once?" I asked, exasperated. I was amazed this girl even passed enough classes to get in to high-school considering she had yet to do her own homework._

_ "Over your dead body." She said smirking._

_ "Isn't it supposed to be over your own body?"_

_ "But if I die, how am I supposed to do my own homework? But if you die I'll have no one left to copy off of. Therefore, over your dead body!" She said, a confident smile on her angel like face._

_ I sighed, dropping the subject. There was no arguing with Ino when she thought she was right, regardless of how incorrect she was._

_ We slipped into the classroom just before the bell rang, and seated ourselves at the lab table at the back of the room. Ino was already in my bag and pulling out my binder before I could even utter a word of argument, so I settled for a frustrated glare instead._

_ I resigned to listening to the teacher when I realized my antics was to no avail, she was going to copy my work whether I wanted her to or not. I was easily distracted by the movement to my right though, and turned to see just what Kiba was doing. It seemed he had wiring tangled together, and was trying to untangle the mass of metal before reattaching it to the charger for his phone. Hinata, his partner, was trying to convince him to tape the wire before he plugged it into the outlet next to his desk, in hopes of saving the boy from a very uncomfortable shock._

_ I decided to return my attention to the teacher before I caught something about a homework check at the end of class, and about a titration assignment before the whole class stood up and started collecting materials._

_ I followed suit and started gathering the flasks, pipettes and beakers needed for the experiment. Ino was too deep in texting to concern herself with helping me, so I settled for finishing the experiment myself._

_ I grabbed the bottle of diluted hydrochloric acid from the front of the room, and brought it back with me to the lab bench, placing it next to Ino, the only open space left in the area. This was probably my first mistake._

_ "I can't believe it, he finally asked me out!" The blonde yelled before dramatically swinging her arms out, coming into direct contact with the container of acid._

_ The sound of shattering glass could be heard across the classroom as container made contact with the floor, spilling acid and shards everywhere._

_ Movement in the classroom ceased, and all eyes turned to our lab bench. I froze, waiting for one or both of us to be scolded for what happened._

_ "Ino. Office now. Sakura. Clean." The teachers abrupt language told me that they were doing everything in their power to not yell at us for what happened, so we quickly followed orders._

_ I walked to the sink, grabbing a roll of paper-towels to clean up the spill. I was gathering the shards into a pile when movement started in the classroom, interest slowly fading. I sighed, feeling better that all eyes weren't on me._

_ I quickly apologized to Hinata and Kiba for spilling over their station as well, and started soaking up the slightly corrosive liquid with the towels._

_ I was approaching the other table when Kiba finished his tangled project from earlier. There was a little tape on the wire, thought not enough for his lab partners liking. The boy, being the bright person he was, decided to plug the wire into the socket before he attached it to his charger, giving him an immediate shock. Kiba dropped the painful object._

_ Regretfully, he dropped it right into the conductive acid beneath him._

_ Pain shot through the hand holding the soaking paper towel, causing me to scream out in anguish as my other hand grounded the charge._

_ Then everything went black._

*End Flashback*

According to Jiraiya, another ghost that resides within the school, I died of an electrical shock. He said that the charge was passed through the acid, into my hand, and in it's attempt to quickly ground itself, it raced to my other hand planted on the dry floor. However, the only straight path through was right across my heart, frying the nerves, and ceasing all heartbeat.

Though there was no white light at the end of the tunnel, or a godly figure standing before me, there was just a flash of light, and then it was all gone.

I remember it felt like falling asleep, and opening your eyes when you woke up. I saw everyone in my class staring at my lifeless body as it lay crippled on the floor of the classroom. I tried to get the attention of my classmates, yelling, shaking, shoving, but no one would respond. The best I got was a small shiver from Hinata, but she shook it off.

I was yelling exasperated at the teacher when I finally became aware of the book that was resting on my lifeless body. I turned away from the oblivious people in the room, and scrambled towards my shell of a body on the floor.

I couldn't move as I stared at the book.

_The Ghost Handbook_

My emotions ran rampage as I read the title. I remember being startled, angry, sad, I remember that I started crying on the spot, blurring my vision and weakening my knees.

I didn't respond to anything until I heard a voice from behind me, the voice of Rin.

"Get your book sweetie, before they lift your body away." She said, her voice soft.

At first I was taken aback, but after what I had experienced, talking to a ghost was the least of my worries. I walked towards my body and gingerly lifted the book from the shells' clenched grasp, and backed away quickly as if it were to suddenly reanimate itself.

Curiosity got the better of me as I delicately opened the leather-bound book, almost as if I believed it would shatter. If I thought the earlier situation was confusing, this merely topped the cake.

The first page of the book was set up as if it were to be a chart, but it was incomplete. Only one section was filled out, Level 1.

The next part of the chart read description, and underneath 'The one with a new start' was written.

I remember reading that line over and over during my first year of haunting. For the first month, I absolutely refused to accept the fact that I had died. Day in and day out I would try to talk to the people who were once in my class, all of which were distraught by my death.

Kiba took it especially hard. Had Hinata not been there, he just may have committed suicide himself. And while I wouldn't mind the company, I wouldn't wish this fate on anybody, regardless of the circumstances.

Anyways, after the first month, I gave up on trying to get anyone's attention, and essentially curled up in a corner, hoping this was all some sort of twisted reality. I moped around the school for several months after my death, looking for some kind of hope, some kind of light.

It took me approximately a year before I finally accepted that I was indeed dead, and that there was no going back. I was a ghost.

This revelation made me feel amazing inside, like something was finally changing. Turns out, it was.

When I took another look in the handbook, the chart seemed to have magically grown another level.

Level 2 was written below the first entry, and it said 'The one who haunts'. I personally didn't like the sound of that, but I read further to the addition of another column in the chart.

The new column's title read 'reasoning'.

"Progressed to the next level as she accepted her death.' The sentence is permanently etched into my mind as my first accomplishment as a ghost.

I spent the next few days attempting to achieve more levels out of curiosity. Because the title for a Level 2 was 'The one who haunts' I thought fulfilling my title would move me up again.

I tried every trick I would think of, slamming lockers, or walking into people (really through them). I even tried intensifying my soul for a few seconds so that I was somewhat visible. However, none of these tactics moved me any closer to my goal, only a few good laughs as people wet themselves.

About a week into my attempted terror, I gave up and settled for wandering the school. One of the first things I discovered while wandering was that I couldn't leave the property. I hadn't even considered leaving when I was a Level 1, everything was still so overwhelming.

Through my wandering I discovered that there seemed to be some kind of... force-field, for lack of better words. I also discovered that I could feel pain when I walked head on into the invisible barrier.

However, I did discover a beautiful spot on the roof of our school, where if you wait until just the right time, you can watch the sun set over the horizon. It sets right between two of the tallest buildings in the city, the glass of their windows reflecting a stunning crimson light as the sun slowly slid out of view.

I was waiting for one of those moments when it happened.

I had turned around to glance at the clock tower on the other side of the roof, impatiently counting down the last few minutes to the sunset, when I heard the roof door open.

I abruptly turned towards the source of the sound, to find that one of the students had wandered up to the restricted haven. I turned away, content with ignoring the presence of the other, until I heard footsteps wandering towards me. The light-footed person stopped next to where I was sitting, my legs dangling off the side of the roof.

I cast a side glance at the taller male beside me, only to release a small gasp of surprise.

The person standing next to me was the one and only Itachi.

I wanted to jump up and pull him into a hug, but I restrained myself knowing that it would do no good. The best response I could expect would be a small shiver, one that would quickly be brushed off as windchill.

I smiled up at my old classmate, knowing full well that he couldn't see me. He had changed so much from our sophomore year! Though, I guess everyone in my year would have been in their senior year by then. But still, he looked so much more... mature now.

I was slightly startled when he decided to seat himself next to me, his fingers nearly touching my intangible ones. He threw his legs over the edge of the roof as well, totally oblivious to the danger that it could pose to a living being.

He took a deep breath, his peaceful face mimicking the scenery, but contradicting his solemn statement. "Maybe I should just give up."

I turned an inquisitive look towards the old friend, wondering just who he was talking to.

"If I took this jump, I could end it here. I could end everything." He muttered, resting his elbows on his knees, precariously balanced on the edge of the roof.

"Whatever it is, it can't be worth dying for." I said, trying to comfort the male with unheard and slightly humorous words.

"It's probably not worth dying for." He muttered again, removing his elbows from his knees to lean back on his palms.

"What did I say." I smirked, imitating Itachi's pose as we waited for the sunset.

"First my father is pushing me to my limit, trying to get me to take over that stupid company of his, and now Sasuke hates me..." He mumbled off, releasing a heavy sigh. I was so surprised that the boy had looked to calm moments ago, and now his true frustration was showing through.

I rested a weightless hand on his shoulder, knowing my comfort would do nothing for him.

"He just doesn't get it! I don't want that damned fame and fortune crap, and I sure as hell don't want to have my freaking name posted on the front of some business magazine!" He groaned, throwing his head back in frustration as another sigh escaped his lips.

"Hey, It's going to be okay Itachi. It's going to be okay." I say, my hand still resting on his broad shoulder as I turn to glance at the scenery unfolding around me.

The sun was finally setting, its golden glow quickly transforming into a burning crimson light, casting long shadows across the ground, the parking lot, and reflecting into the windows of the school.

I glanced at Itachi, who was also captivated by the view. Somehow, I seemed to become entrapped by his beauty instead of the nature around me when I saw the vibrant colors reflect on his face.

His beautiful features were only accented further by the red glow of a setting sun, and I almost lost my nonexistent breath.

"So, how is the life of the dead Sakura?" To say I was startled by the question would be an understatement. Though, because he wasn't looking at me, I had initially assumed that he was not talking to me, and simply to the air before him.

"Would you say it's worth it?" He asked, turning his head in my direction, displaying deep black onyx eyes.

With a spinning red sharingan activated.


	2. level 2 ?

"_So, how is the life of the dead Sakura?" To say I was startled by the question would be an understatement. Though, because he wasn't looking at me, I had initially assumed that he was not talking to me, and simply to the air before him._  
><em>"Would you say it's worth it?" He asked, turning his head in my direction, displaying deep black onyx eyes.<em>  
><em>With a spinning red sharingan activated.<em>

_0- 0- 0- 0- 0- 0- 0- 0- 0-_

*Sakura POV*

Like a chicken! I panicked because he was staring _at_ me. Not around me, not through me, but actually at me! His deep red eyes were locked on my somehow visible skin, not a trace of fear crossing his face. It was almost as if I was no longer a ghost, but instead I was a mere student who had clambered up to watch the sunset on the roof.  
>The shock had startled me so much that I had lost control of my body for a moment, and found myself slipping through the roof into the empty classroom below. I sat dazed for a few moments, trying to understand the grandiosity of the situation, until I heard Itachi stand up on the roof.<br>I heard him take a few steps towards the edge of the roof, and I held my non-existent breath, fear causing shivers to race up my spine. I heard the edge of the roof creak with the newly added weight, and I couldn't hold myself back any longer.  
>I flew through the roof to find the troubled Itachi standing precariously close to death. I whipped forwards, placing myself between Itachi and a fall to his demise. My breath hitched as I saw the tears streaming down his face, the ones that he must have been holding in for so long.<br>I unconsciously placed my hands on his chest, trying to forcibly move him from the dangerous fall before him.  
>"Itachi! Stop this! It's not worth it, believe me..." I yelled at the boy before me, his tear filled eyes raising from the ground to meet mine. He didn't know what he was giving up, he didn't have a clue what he was doing.<br>"Probably... But anything is better than this." He smiled sadly, his gaze returning to the ground stories below the roof.  
>"You can"t-"<br>I was cut off by the door being slammed open as Kakashi-sensei raced onto the roof with us, panting after running so many flights of stairs.  
>"Itachi! What the hell do you think you are doing! Get away from there before you fall!" He yelled across the roof, fear causing his voice to break.<br>Kakashi-sensei ran closer, arm out as if he was going to pull the younger away from the edge. I saw Itachi's eyes widen as he panicked, and I knew that panic lead to rash decisions.  
>Before I could do anything, Itachi jumped from the roof, crashing onto the asphalt stories below.<br>At the time, I reacted quicker than I could think. One moment Itachi was falling in slow motion before me, and the next, I was crashing into another person. Moments later, I realized that I had pushed back Kakashi-sensei, causing him to stumble and fall ungracefully on the rooftop.  
>He looked stupefied as he sat on the roof, staring at something he couldn't see. His expression held not only surprise, but also an inkling of fear. It sunk into me then and there that Kakashi had intended to grab Itachi before he had time to jump, but failed and almost jumped after him. I turned my gaze towards the edge of the roof where Itachi had stood moments before, realizing what I had done. I had instinctively held Kakashi-sensei back, stopping yet another death from occurring. I had saved sensei's life.<br>I quickly returned my gaze to Kakashi-sensei, only to be startled back a few steps. Sensei's eyes were the same as Itachi's, a spinning sharingan locked directly on me. I stared for a few moments before something else caught my eye, my body was glowing. The eerie radiance I was emitting scared me, but it didn't take me long to remember this feeling. I was moving up a level!  
>I didn't know whether to be happy, or scared, or curious, too many things were happening at once. I stood frozen for a few moments before shaking my head in an attempt to regain some sense.<br>I decided to take things in stride, and that meant that first I had to deal with Itachi. I cast a glare at sensei, hoping he would snap out of his daze, and rushed down to the parking lot where Itachi life was slowly disappearing.  
>I almost couldn't bear to look as Itachi's eyes reflected the last few rays of crimson sunlight before the dark of night set in.<p>

0- 0- 0- 0- 0- 0- 0- 0- 0-

The next few hours were probably the most painful ones in both my life, and my after-life. Kakashi-sensei had called the hospital immediately, and paramedics were surrounding the unconscious boy in minutes. They pulled him off on a stretcher, and he was in surgery for the next four hours. When they finally finished, he was moved to the ICU on the first floor.  
>Unconscious, but alive.<br>His room was no more than a few feet from my border, so I watched him from the window.  
>After the first hour of just watching, I started to loath the border for separating me from him. I always hated the barrier, it was like walking into an electric fence, the pain of the sting lingering for hours.<br>I continued to sit on the grass, watching as he slept on the cold hospital bed.  
>When the clock struck the early hour of six, something strange happened inside his hospital room. A ghost around my age suddenly appeared next to Itachi's body, a look of sorrow crossing his face.<br>Suddenly, doctors rushed into the room to deal with the insistent beeping that was coming from the heart monitor. Itachi had flat-lined.  
>A doctor ran out of the room, and returned with a defibrillator in an attempt to bring back the deceased body on the table. After multiple shocks, and various tears, the doctors gave up. Itachi was declared dead.<br>Suddenly, a pale, almost translucent form raised itself from the body. Itachi pulled himself from his corpse, and stood for his first time as a ghost.  
>The other ghost in the room pointed at the book attached to his body, patted Itachi on the shoulder, and vanished into thin air.<p>

0- 0- 0- 0- 0- 0- 0- 0- 0- 0-

*Itachi POV*

One moment I was with my brother on a sunny day, playing catch in the field, and the next I was surrounded by doctors running around my bed. I sat up, trying to grasp the situation. No one seemed to recognize my movement, and continued to fuss over the place I was moments ago.  
>I fully stood up, and turned to face the corpse that was residing where I had been moments ago. It looked like me, but I was standing, wasn't I? And why couldn't they see me? Did I actually succeed when I jumped off that building?<br>I was startled when I realized there was a person in the room who wasn't staring at the body, but instead at me. I turned to face the redhead that was leaning casually in the corner. His clothes were black, a stark contrast to the bright white room. His clothes hung loosely off his frame, and his feet were bare against the tile floor. He raised a single pale finger, and my gaze followed his command.  
>I realized that there was a book resting in my body's hands, and turned my gaze back at him, questioning what he wanted me to do.<br>"Get the book. You'll want it later, trust me." He said before vanishing.  
>I stared at the spot where he stood moments ago, before turning around and removing the book from the body's grasp. I stared at the body's, or really my face, for a few moments. My face was contorted with pain and exhaustion, but at the same time it adorned a look of peace and relief.<br>"I'm dead..." I muttered, staring at my face before a small smile formed.  
>I was finally free.<p>

0- 0- 0- 0- 0- 0- 0- 0- 0-

*Sakura POV*

I watched as a barely noticeable smile formed on Itachi's face as he stared at his body. He slowly stood up, and turned towards the window where the sun was quickly rising as dawn approached. He turned his gaze away from the scenery before him, and glanced in my direction.  
>When he spotted me his small grin transformed into a full fledged smile. He looked truly happy.<br>He looked questioningly at me, and gestured towards the previously obstructive wall before him. I giggled, and mimicked walking through it with my fingers, waiting for him to get the hint. When he understood, he walked through the wall like it wasn't even there. He was turning out to be even more of a ghost than I was!  
>"And you said I would regret it!" He smiled again, and half-walked, half-jogged towards me. I wanted nothing more than to run over and embrace him, but I suddenly remembered why I couldn't leave the school ground.<br>"Itachi! Watch out for th-"  
>"Ouch!" Too late...<br>"Of all places to die! Why the hell couldn't you have died on this side of the border for crying out loud!"


	3. Still level 2

To start off, I need to thank my awesome beta! I don't know what I would have done without someone with a proper grammar dictionary in their head.  
>Thank you katz7777777!<p>

_He looked questioningly at me, and gestured towards the previously obstructive wall before him. I giggled, and mimicked walking through it with my fingers, waiting for him to get the hint. When he understood, he walked through the wall like it wasn't even there. He was turning out to be even more of a ghost than I was!  
><em>_"And you said I would regret it!" He smiled again, and half-walked, half-jogged towards me. I wanted nothing more than to run over and embrace him, but I suddenly remembered why I couldn't leave the school ground.  
><em>_"Itachi! Watch out for th-"  
><em>_"Ouch!" Too late...  
><em>_"Of all places to die! Why the hell couldn't you have died on this side of the border for crying out loud!"_

*Sakua POV*

I had no words to describe the situation I found myself in.  
>I thought I had finally found someone I could talk to, someone who could understand me, but it seems even the afterlife is a bitch. She's probably spending too much time with Karma.<p>

"You could have warned me." The newly passed Itachi groaned as he leaned against the hospital wall.

I huffed in annoyance and crossed my arms over my chest, "I tried to warn you, you know." I knew I was being an argumentative ass, but I wasn't about to let Itachi blame me for this. I shifted my weight to my left leg, my face stoic.

"Yeah, you did. But I didn't want to listen" He smirked and mocked my pose from the other side of the border, a teasing glint in his eyes.

I let my eyes scan him for a few moments before I brought my gaze back to his. I cocked my head to the side, trying to figure out just what he was up to.

"Are you playing with me?" I asked, my stare disapproving.

"And if I am?" He asked, his smirk slowly shifting closer to a smile.

I stared at him for a few moments before his face relaxed, a grin breaking through his arrogant demeanor.

"Itachi!" I yelled, trying to sound angry, but his contagious laughter got the better of me, and I doubled over on the soft grass below me.

"I can do whatever the hell I want!" He yelled, still trying to catch his breath, "No one to care, no one to judge, no one to give a damn! I can do anything!" Itachi had stood up from his previous position on the wall and had move carefully closer to the border, his grin closing on 'shit-eating'.

*3rd Person POV* 

"Uchiha Itachi right?" A slow, quiet voice interrupted the excited Itachi. The red head from the hospital room before was sitting quietly on an open windowsill on the second floor. His gaze wasn't even on Itachi, it was focused on the document resting in his hands.

"How do you know my name" Itachi called up to the mysterious ghost, confusion laced into his voice.

The window seated teen waved the sheet of paper, his face expressionless, "Your death certificate."

Itachi mouthed a 'oh', and threw a glance over at the smiling Sakura.

"I thought you had passed trough the gate Gaara! I haven't seen you in ages." Sakura shouted up at the redhead, laughter still in her voice.

"Well, I have been a bit busy. There aren't as many sane ghosts as before, and we still need some around to advise the newbies like Itachi here. That, and they've opened a new section in the 'Mentally Unstable Clinic'. I quite enjoy spending my time giving those patients a little scare from time to time." Gaara chuckled a little to himself.

Sakura had known Garra since she herself had 'awakened'. He was actually the ghost that had introduced her to the border, but only after she smashed face first into it. It was a bitter meeting.  
>But as she got to know more about Garra she realized that he enjoyed death to it's fullest, though that was mostly because he enjoyed lazy, quiet and harmonic environments. Garra also enjoyed reading, he taught Sakura most of what she knows about medicine and treatment, and you could often find him laying somewhere, his attention glued to the words on the page before him.<br>When Garra wasn't reading alone, he would come sit in front of the border, a book in hand, another on the grass facing Sakura, turning the pages at her request.  
>Apart from that, Sakura knew very little about Gaara. She knew that he had passed away at the young age of seventeen, approximately five years before her. She also knew that he had two siblings, both of which were still amongst the living. They were currently living in downtown Sunagakure.<br>Sakura also knew that Gaara was hated his parents. Unexplainable events would constantly occur around the young boy. Gaara once told her that he had woken his mother in the middle of the night with his laughter, and she had screamed when she discovered her house covered in a thick layer of sand.  
>As Gaara got older he tried to experiment with his powers, testing how high he could levitate, or how accurately he could morph the sand that never seemed to leave his side. On the night of his seventeenth birthday his father crept into his room, knife in hand.<br>His father had tried to stab Gaara, to end his ever increasing fear of his son. Gaara reacted upon instinct, the sand protecting his body from the fatal blow. However, the following events were completely out of his control. The sand wrapped itself around his father, crushing the very life from the older mans body.  
>When they found the body later Gaara was immediately accused, but in his state they couldn't hold a proper trial. He was instead sent to the mental clinic at Konoha Hospital, where his anger only seemed to escalate. By the end of his first day he had managed to suffocate three nurses, all of which were in charge of restraining him.<br>Gaara couldn't understand what was happening, why the sand reacted that way, why he couldn't control it anymore. The guilt gnawed at him for days as he sat in the small white room, his thought racing from one unexplainable event to the next.  
>By the sixth nurse, Gaara decided that it was enough. He couldn't take the guilt anymore, the pain he was causing others. He took his own life in that very hospital. Ever since, he's been dealing with it his own way.<br>But that was all in the past. Recently, Gaara had far to much on his plate because of all the ghosts that were slowly losing control of their minds or passing over to the other side. The few sane ghosts had to deal with the ever increasing number of patients entering over to their side. The not-so-sane ghosts would spend their time playing in the mortuary, or at the crematorium.

Sakura was pulled from her thoughts when she saw Gaara walking towards Itachi with a neatly folded pile of clothes in his arms.

"Gaara, How do you get different clothes?" Sakura asked, completely dumbfounded.

Gaara blinked at her, "Have you been waring nothing but your school uniform for the past year?" He asked, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Well, yeah..." She muttered, letting her answer hang in the air for a few moments.

"You burn human clothes, of course..." Gaara answered, a ghost of a smile flashing across his emotionless face, his finger was trailing the air with a thin tow of sand. Gaara chuckled a little, but his laugh was abruptly cut off. The play full sand froze with Gaaras movements.

As an ear-piercing scream ripped through the air.

Its jut something about me and cliffhangers :D


End file.
